


Of New Lives And Old Memories

by Ombre_Blanche



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombre_Blanche/pseuds/Ombre_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja’far had spent practically every moment of his new life searching for others who, like him, remembered things like Dungeons and Metal Vessals, Empires and Alliances, Magis and Magoi. His search eventually landed him at the doorstep of Kou Enterprises where he found what he believed was a dead end to his search. <br/>After 4 years of working for his past enemies, what was once a dead end becomes the thing that reunites him with his old king. From old, terrible memories to new, wonderful ones, Ja’far is finally able to reconnect with the one person he had always loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn't really seen any reincarnation fics floating around in the Magi fandom, and felt like I should contribute a little something to my favourite pairing! Hope you like my dorky rendition of their modern love :3 I'll be updating weekly! So please do stick around ^~^

Ja’far glanced at the time glowing innocently at the bottom corner of his computer screen.

1:52AM

_Shit._

He’d lost track of time again, which meant that if he wanted to leave the office without the police arresting him and throwing him in a holding cell for 12 hours until they went through the surveillance footage, he’d have to find a security guard. Let’s just say that learning about Kou Enterprises’ security system hadn’t been the most pleasant of experiences.

Quietly, Ja’far filed the papers he had been using and gave his desk a quick once-over before deeming the workspace neat enough to leave. Grabbing his briefcase and jacket, Ja’far quietly left his office and waited in the hallway for a security guard to come around. He hadn’t waited more than 10 minutes before a familiar face rounded the corner to greet him.

“Again? This is the fifth time in two weeks, Mr. Ja’far.”

Ja’far smiled faintly at the burly security guard. During the four years he had worked for Kouen Ren, Ja’far had become well acquainted with the night-time staff. They were a stark contrast to the people he worked with on a daily basis, and speaking with them was an unbelievably welcome breath of fresh air after a long day at work. Jonathan, in particular, was Ja’far’s favourite guard. The man’s bright smile and innocent laugh just made life seem so simple and happy.

“Yeah” He sighed, “Mr. Ren has quite a few important things to settle… He’s been merging too many companies in too little an amount of time. The lawyers are going crazy.”

“Seems like the lawyers aren’t the only ones. You look like you could use a proper night’s rest and a good meal. That reminds me, we’re hosting a little party this Saturday. You’re welcome to come join us. My wife makes the world’s greatest lasagne. Heals the soul, it does.” Jonathan mused happily, flashing Ja’far the warmest of smiles.

“Thanks for the invite, Jonathan. I’ll think about it.”  Ja’far replied as the two approached the exit.

“Alrighty, you do that. You know how to contact me if you decide to come.” Jonathan said before outstretching his hand.

“Now you have yourself a good night and a safe trip home, Mr. Ja’far.”

“I will, thank you Jonathan. It was a pleasure talking to you. Have a nice evening.” Ja’far responded before heading out to fetch his car.

Jonathan had put him in a better mood than he had been all day. Honestly, being the secretary for the Ren family was beyond exhausting. If it weren’t for his memories, Ja’far would quit instantly. Kouen was just as demanding and imposing as he remembered, just as Kouha was as obnoxious and impulsive and Koumei equally as quietly diligent. But by far the worst part about working for the Rens had to be Judal. Why Kouen continued to use the conniving piece of shit for publicity, Ja’far would never know. It seemed as though his hatred for the black haired man had only worsened now that his new life had him working with the ex-magi.

_His new life._

Ja’far heaved an exhausted sigh before hopping into his car and beginning the tedious drive home. He was the only one who remembered this “old life”. As a child, the memories were overwhelming and, quickly, his parents thought him to be insane. Three psychologists later, Ja’far had learnt to keep the memories to himself. But that did not mean he had forgotten.

Ja’far searched relentlessly for others. He never gave up hope that there would be someone out there who remembered. He searched for old friends, acquaintances and enemies alike in the hopes that he would discover another person who shared his memories. His search had landed him at the doorstep of Kou Enterprises, where he began working for Kouen. As awful as he felt about working for the man, he could not help but be excited. Finally, _finally_ , his search had yielded results, and maybe, just maybe, he would meet someone who might remember.

Unfortunately, none of the Ren family seemed to recall their past life, and if they did, they showed no sign of it. And neither did Judal. This left Ja’far with a secretarial job at Kou Enterprises and a dead end to his search. Dead end or not, however, Ja’far would continue to work for the Ren family so long as no better alternative was open to him. Despite the gnawing disappointment of what his search had yielded and the insufferable staff he was stuck working with, he couldn’t deny that the pay was good… Fantastic even.

Some part of him, of course, wished he would just let go; wished he would just stop remembering so he could live this second life without the constant torment. But when those dark, sad, suffering parts of him wished he would forget, his love for his old friends and companions would always triumph. Through the good and the bad, thinking about Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Hinahoho, Drakon, Pisti, Masurur and Spatos always made him feel at home. Not to mention Sinbad.

Sinbad; his best friend, his king, the man he would always love.

Ja’far pushed his thoughts back into the deepest recesses of his mind, intent on not thinking about his king any more than he had to.

When he finally got back to his apartment, the exhaustion from the day’s work hit him like a tonne of bricks. A quick shower and an unfinished cup of tea later, Ja’far let the darkness of another dreamless sleep take him away.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah I know I said weekly but really that first chapter was almost more of a prologue than anything so here have some real story until next week xD

Ja’far woke up to the obnoxious beeping of his alarm informing him that he had about 30 minutes to get to work. Sluggishly, the white haired male took a shower and dressed for work. He wore his favourite outfit, which consisted of a dark green dress shirt, a white neck-tie, his white snake-skin belt and black dress pants. Though long robes and baggy sleeves were strictly out of the question for his line of work (he wasn’t sure what line of work would allow that sort of dress, honestly), it was comforting to be wearing the colours of a Sindrian General.

Ja’far hurriedly grabbed his things and began the redundant drive back to the Kou Enterprise’s head office. As he drove, Ja’far mentally ran over his schedule for the day. It should be a relatively calm day, seeing as he had gotten a lot of work done the night before. The only bothersome task on the list was his meeting with Judal. If he could, he’d have delegated that particular job to another staff member, but Judal being the manipulative, sly little rat that he was, would worm his way out of this next job. Or all jobs for that matter. He’d find a way to get paid without actually _doing_ anything to contribute to the company. Now that he thought about it that was probably why Judal hated him; Ja’far wouldn’t stand for Judal’s lazy, flippant attitude. At least dealing with Judal would be the most exhausting part of his day.

When Ja’far arrived at the head office, however, he felt like he had just arrived in the middle of a battleground. People were rushing about in complete disarray. Most of them looked more stressed than a straight A student walking into their final exam and some just looked down right terrified. That, was definitely not a good sign. Ja’far immediately quickened his stride, suddenly desperate to get to his office. When he arrived, the doors leading into Kouen’s office were wide open and inside, the eldest Ren could be seen barking out orders, with both his brothers doing much the same thing at his side. That could only mean bad news.

The second Kouen spotted Ja’far, however, he immediately ordered everyone but his brothers and the secretary out of the room.  This could mean one of two things: either he had fucked something up so badly that he was going to be fired after a lengthy speech and reprimand; or there had been some major change in the company’s game plan and he was about to get dished mountains of work. Ja’far prayed to the gods it was the latter.

“Ja’far.” Kouen stated solemnly, making the white haired male gulp.

“Yes Sir?”

“We have a problem. Do you recall the six corporations we have been trying to merge for these past 8 months? Well the six of them, along with Sinsational Co. have formed what the press is calling the “7 Corporations’ Alliance”. As such, they have literally become our biggest competitor overnight. What this means is that we must begin a thorough examination of our enemy and construct a new strategy in order combat their rise. Here is what I need done. And I need it done as soon as possible.” Kouen finished primly as he handed a large stack of documents to the secretary.

“Understood.” Ja’far responded before turning away and heading straight to his desk.

It would seem that his day would not be as calm as he had original thought it would be. At least he wouldn’t have to meet Judal.

 

* * *

 

By 6 o’clock, things had significantly calmed down, and though Ja’far’s work was nowhere near complete, he felt that he had earned a short break for food. He wasn’t in the mood to accidentally pass out at work again. Especially not when the company was in such a state of chaos.

Ja’far grabbed a large stack of papers from his desk and stood, intent on leaving the office. He knew that dragging all those documents around to read them while he ate didn’t exactly count as a break, but Ja’far simply couldn’t help it. Just as he was making his way to the door, the head of an uncertain intern poked into his office.

“Umm… Mr. Ja’far, there is a man here who is requesting to see Mr. Ren…”

Ja’far almost rolled his eyes at the poor kid. He had specifically told the staff that Kouen was not to be disturbed unless the CEO himself had requested to see someone. Whoever this was, they would have to wait until a later date.

“Mr. Ren is busy, tell them to come back another day.” He responded primly.

“Yes sir, I know but he’s very insiten –”

Before he could finish his sentence, however, the door was forcefully shoved open, making the intern stumble into the office, a purple haired man stalking confidently into the office behind him.

“I realise that Kouen is busy, but trust me –”

Purple hair.

“ – The second he sees me he’ll –”

It couldn’t be.

“ – clear his schedule to –”

A piercing ring screamed within Ja’far’s head, almost drowning out the voice of the man before him.

“ – see me. I know this for a fact because –”

Ja’far felt his arms go numb, and in the back of his head, he was aware that he might drop the papers in his hands.

“ – I am the CEO of Sinsational Co., Sinbad –”

The room fell deathly silent for few, excruciatingly long seconds as Ja’far and Sinbad’s eyes met. Ja’far couldn’t believe what he was seeing, _who_ he was seeing. After years of searching, years of waiting and wishing and longing, here he was. Sinbad. The man who had once been his companion, his king, his best friend, and the only person Ja’far would ever love. Sinbad’s eyes seemed just as surprised and just as shocked as he felt. For a second, Ja’far thought he saw a flicker of recognition, a flicker of something _more_. What if, just what if Sin actually –

“Ah! Mr. Ja’far! Your documents fell! Are you okay?” The intern scrambled to pick up the fallen papers, effectively breaking the trance he and Sinbad had been in. Embarrassedly, Ja’far crouched down and began hastily assembling the scattered documents. It would seem that he had been fated to screw up whenever he met Sinbad. First his assassination attempt and now this… Although, in hindsight, failing that assassination had been more of a blessing than anything.

As he continued his desperate gathering, Ja’far had failed to notice that Sinbad had also crouched down to help him gather the documents.

“I’m so sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy.” Ja’far spluttered, feeling guilty for making the two men help him.

“Please, don’t worry about it.” Sinbad responded smoothly, as he stood, documents in hand.

“Thank you.” Ja’far responded sheepishly as he took the document back from Sinbad and the intern.

“Mr. Ja’far, was it? I assume you would be Mr. Ren’s secretary, yes?”

“That is correct. And from what I understand, you would be the CEO of Sinsational Co., Sinbad.”

“That is correct.” Sinbad mirrored, a playful grin plastered to his lips.

God had he missed that grin.

“And what would such an important person such as yourself be doing at Kou Enterprises at a time like this? I’m sure you yourself must be terribly busy, what with the “7 Corporations’ Alliance”.”

Ja’far knew he was outstepping his position, but with Sin standing right in front of him, he couldn’t help himself. Sinbad’s grin darkened slightly, and if Ja’far didn’t know the man so well, he would have assumed the CEO was angry. But this was not anger. This was Sinbad trying to test him, evaluate him. Ja’far had seen that look given to too many people not to recognize it. It was the starting signal of Sinbad’s own little game of mental and social tug-of-war.

“Well, the funniest thing happened earlier. You see, Kouen’s… _poster boy_ came to my office for a nice little _chat_. So I thought to myself, if Kouen wants to get to know me and my company better, it might be more pleasant to speak face to face.”

Something clicked within Ja’far just then. It suddenly all made sense. Of course Kouen wouldn’t keep such a childish, incompetent person in his staff; no matter how great he looked and sounded in commercials and posters. He had to have some other use and with Judal’s conniving mind and penchant for sexual activities, Ja’far could only think of one thing he might be good at: stealing secrets. It suddenly all made sense; Judal’s refusal to work past 5pm, his penchant for computer technology, the random competitors’ secrets Kouen seemed to always be aware of… Ja’far wanted to kick himself for being so naïve. And if Sinbad had caught Judal in the act, that would mean heaps of trouble for both the black haired man and for Kou Enterprises alike.

“… I see.” Ja’far turned to the intern and dismissed him, much to the boy’s surprise. When the intern had left the room, clearly quite confused, Ja’far turned back towards the CEO. Sinbad, much to Ja’far’s embarrassment, had been blatantly staring at his ass during the short time he had diverted his attention away from the purple haired man. The secretary felt a blush creep onto his face and cleared his throat, intent on redirecting Sinbad’s attention to more _appropriate_ things.

“Mr. Ren is currently in a meeting, but he will see you as soon as it is done. Please, have a seat while you wait.”

Ja’far knew he should inform Kouen of Sinbad’s arrival immediately, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to spend as much time with the purple haired man as possible. He had waited and searched for too long to let this chance slip away.

“And how long should that take, exactly?” Sinbad asked, easily taking a seat in one of the three plush sofas set up in the room precisely for situations such as these.

“Just under 10 minutes. I apologise for the inconvenience.”

“Oh it’s not a problem. It’s not like I warned anyone I was dropping by… If anything, I should be the one apologising…” There was a slight pause and an uncertain, calculating flicker in Sinbad’s eyes before he continued. “So, how long have you been working for Kou Enterprises, Mr. Ja’far?”

“Just a little over four years.” He responded swiftly.

Sinbad nodded slowly, and Ja’far knew he was calculating, thinking carefully about what he would say next.

“You must be quite the talented advisor if you’ve made your way to such a high position in such little an amount of time.”

“I wouldn’t say talented, per say. I just do my job…” Ja’far had barely finished his sentence before realising what Sinbad had said.

 _Advisor_.

Not _Secretary_.

“Also, I am no advisor, just a simple secretary. Kouen needs council from no one.” He added quickly.

“Ah, I apologise for my mistake… But, if I may be so bold, you seem like you’d make a fantastic advisor.”

“I’m not sure if you’re complimenting me or insulting Kouen’s abilities.” Ja’far responded quickly, earning a hearty laugh from Sinbad.

“It was meant as a compliment, but I can’t deny that there is a bit of both in there.”

Ja’far couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips. He hadn’t felt this happy in years and he wished the moment could last forever. Unfortunately for him, such a thing was impossible, and before he could respond to Sinbad, Kouha walked out of Kouen’s office, shattering the moment he had Sinbad had been sharing.

“Who’s this? I thought En told you no visitors.” The pink haired male said dryly, making no effort to mask his disapproval.

“This would be Sinbad, the CEO of Sinsational Co. He wishes to speak with your brother.” Ja’far responded confidently, knowing it would shut the third brother up. Sure enough, Kouha’s eyes went as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped, clearly shocked by Ja’far’s revelation. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Sinbad was smirking, and Ja’far had to stifle his own little laugh.

At the mention of Sinabd’s name, Kouen quickly exited his office to greet his competitor.

“Sinbad. What a surprise, please, come into my office so that we may speak in private.”

All too quickly, Sinbad was shaking Kouen’s hand and the two were striding into the red head’s office. Each step Sinbad took, Ja’far felt like his chance was slipping further and further away from him. It hadn’t been five minutes and he would already lose Sinbad… Although, at least Ja’far knew where to look if he wanted to find his ex-king now, so he supposed it wasn’t all bad.

Just before entering the office, however, Sinbad made a show stopping mid stride as he momentarily excused himself from Kouen’s company. Next thing Ja’far knew, Sinbad was strolling right up to him. He didn’t have time to ask himself what was happening or whether Kouen would be angry with him, because the purple haired male kept marching, forcing Ja’far to back up until his legs hit the desk behind him. With a devilishly handsome grin, Sinbad leaned in close, making Ja’far’s breath catch in his throat. Those golden eyes of Sin’s had nothing but seductive mischief and excitement twinkling inside them, and Ja’far couldn’t help but get sucked into them.

“I’ll be in touch.” Sinbad grinned, flashing a business card between them.

Ja’far’s business card.

Then and only then did Sinbad lean back, striding happily back into Kouen’s office.

He was going to get an earful from Kouen later.


	3. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! .... Honestly, yes I am aware that this is basically just a filler chapter but hey whatever... This is one day early because I know I won't have time to post tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy (despite this being a filler) and come back around next week for the exciting next chapter!!! *whispers* yes you get a lot more SinJa next chapter so do look forward to it! :3 I'd also like to thank everyone who gave me Kudos and commented and bookmarked this fic, it really means a lot! Thank you!

The second Ja’far got home that night, he immediately collapsed onto his bed, his cheeks burning crimson. He couldn’t quite believe what had happened that evening and remembering it all made him want to both groan and smile. Although that’s not an unusual combination when it comes to Sin.

In his old life, Sinbad had never shown such blatant interest in him. In fact, Ja’far had only truly learnt about Sin’s interest at the very end... If Sinbad did have his memories, he clearly wasn’t beating around the bush this time around. And if he didn’t then clearly the purple haired male had a type.

After his encounter with Sinbad, however, Kouen had more than just a few questions for his secretary. Half an hour worth of questioning and lecturing, to be precise. All of that to come to the conclusion that Kouen “didn’t care what he did in his free time” but that if Ja’far ever “made the mistake of selling out any information to the enemy, he would be sorry”. He understood Kouen’s rage, but Ja’far couldn’t for the life of him feel even remotely guilty. After all, it wasn’t his fault Sinbad had made an advance on Ja’far.

This time, Ja’far actually did groan as he rolled over on his bed and grabbed his phone. He needed to learn a bit more about this new Sinbad he was dealing with. And what better way to learn about him than stalking him on the internet.

Ja’far guessed that whatever he might find had to be recently discovered, because he’d tried more than once to find Sin on the web. From what Ja’far could tell, his assumption had been correct. The information stemmed mostly from interviews and the like, seeing as Sinbad had not been of much interest to people until the 7 Corporations’ Alliance. Honestly, the pressed worked fast… That or Sin had made a deal with the press beforehand, giving them the info they needed for the big reveal in exchange for keeping the negotiations secret.

According to Wikipedia, Sinbad was the son of a poor fisherman who died at sea and his mother had died when Sinbad was 14, at which point he was thrown into the foster system until he was 16 and became independent.

_Some things never change, it would seem._

Later, Sinbad founded his own company with the help of friends. The company in question, Sinsational Co.,  had been on an impressive rise during the past two years, and has since reached its peak with the 7 Corporations’ Alliance.

Apparently, in this life, Sinbad was also openly bisexual.

Ja’far quickly closed his phone. He really shouldn’t be stalking Sin. It wasn’t healthy.

Then again, since when has anything about Sin been even remotely healthy?

Ja’far sighed one last time before getting up and making himself some supper. He would just have to hope Sinbad would call him soon.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days, and Sin still hadn’t called or texted him. Honestly, it wasn’t normal how impatient Ja’far was about the whole thing. He had waited over 20 years to find Sinbad again, and he had been reduced to the state of a thirteen year old high school girl with a crush in under a week. He hadn’t been able to work half as efficiently as he usually could, and in order to keep up with the workload, he had needed to stay at the office excessively late. Thankfully, it was Friday night… Or, well, early Saturday morning at this point…

Ja’far smiled fondly to himself on his way out of the office. He remembered the many nights he had spent awake doing paperwork for Sindria. Sinbad had always hated it when he neglected to sleep and would constantly warn Ja’far of the negative effects it had on his body. He remembered one night when Sin had asked Yamuriha to cast a spell on his room so he couldn’t leave for an entire day; effectively forcing him to rest and recuperate…

“Mr. Ja’far?”

Ja’far jumped, surprised by the sudden voice. Jonathan was standing next to him, a worried and slightly amused look on his face. Ja’far had gotten lost in his thoughts again and failed to notice the body guard’s approach. He mentally kicked himself for being so distracted. Although he doubted people were out to kill him in this life, he still made it a point to be vigilant.

“Did I startled you Mr. Ja’far?” Jonathan asked worriedly.

“Ah, yeah sort of... Sorry... I’m a bit tired and I was spacing out…”

“No kidding you’re tired! I’ve been walking you to the door all week… You’d better rest up this weekend or I’m afraid you might keel over!”

As Ja’far and Jonathan walked to the office building’s exit, they continued with their usual small talk. Ja’far, however, still found himself thinking of Sinbad every few seconds. At some point, Jonathan must have noticed his distractedness because just before leaving the building, the body guard stopped him and asked if he was okay. The look of genuine concern on his face almost made Ja’far want to confide in the man, but of course, he knew better. This was not something he could share with anyone. Not now, not ever.

Staying awake and alert for the drive home turned out to be a much harder feat to accomplish than he had expected, and when he entered his lonely apartment, Ja’far couldn’t help but sigh. The place was very clean, just the way he liked it, and, save for his bedroom, the place looked practically uninhabited. The more he looked around, the more he realized how alien the place felt to him. It had a very modern, metallic look to it, and nothing within felt even remotely comforting.

A wave of nostalgia overtook him, and in a sudden wash of pain and love, he recalled the purple, gold, green and white walls of the Purple Leo Tower, the plush cushions and carpets of the balconies, the plants that littered both windowsills and corridors, the warm chandeliers that illuminated everything with comforting candlelight and the bedrooms of all the generals which reflected their personalities so well.  He recalled the mess of vials and scrolls in Yamuriha’s room, the perches and animal beds scattered across Pisti’s, The swords and liquor cabinet in Sharrkan’s, the practically empty yet cozy atmosphere of Masurur’s, the extravagantly furnished and pillow-filled room of Sinbad’s and most of all, he recalled his own bedroom: one empty bed, large, beautifully crafted curtains to block the sunlight, his library, filled to the brim with books and scrolls and the old, comfortable couch that he had spent hours sitting and reading in. Sin had hated that thing so much; always told him he should get himself a newer one. But somehow that had always felt wrong to him. And right now, Ja’far would give anything to sit in that couch, enveloped comfortably in his Sindrian attire, with a book in hand once again.

As he trudged sadly into his bedroom, exhausted, he glanced at the picture on his bedside table. Slowly, he grabbed it and stared fondly at it. He supposed it wasn’t all bad. Sure, he had lost his best friends and companions from the other life, but this new one had its advantages as well. He hadn’t had to join a league of Assassin’s to work for the forces of evil and, in the process, had been lucky enough to grow up with parents. He realized now just what good people they truly were and probably had been in his previous life as well. He was glad to have been given a second chance; even if he was still haunted by the memories of the past.

And at least now, he was one step closer to Sinbad.

With nostalgia and gratefulness, Ja’far slowly fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt of happiness for the first time in a long, long time.


	4. An Unexpected Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH sorry this is a day late (I realiZe I haven't entirely been posting on Tuesdays like I said I would but eh, whatever!) ENJOYYY <3

_Ding Dong._

Ja’far groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

3:36pm.

Whoever was at the door could fuck off. He wanted to sleep a little longer and he’d be damned if anyone was going to ruin that.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

There were a few seconds of silence as Ja’far prayed quietly for whoever this was to just give up and leave. Unfortunately for him, however, the obnoxious ringing of his door bell started up again and, this time, with renewed vigour.

Ja’far reluctantly got up and grabbed his bathrobe. Someone had better be dead or dying, that’s all Ja’far could say.

Pissed off and more than a little annoyed, Ja’far couldn’t quite help the angry “What.” that spilled from his lips as he opened the front door. The second the word left his mouth, however, he wished he could take it back. Not to mention wish he could have been dressed properly.

“Sinbad.”

“Good…” Sinbad gave him a quick once-over before continuing “Afternoon, Mr. Ja’far.”

Ja’far wasn’t sure this could get any more mortifying if he tried. His hair was a complete mess, he was still in pyjamas and he had just snapped at Sinbad. Fucking fantastic.

“Is this… A bad time?” Sinbad asked, eyeing Ja’far’s state of dress with amused curiosity.

“Ah, no it’s um… I just woke up, that’s all… Is there something you needed?” Ja’far mentally kicked himself. He couldn’t believe how awkward he was being. Maybe if he slammed the door hard enough on his face, he would pass out and forget about this.

“Ah, I’m sorry for waking you… I actually came to pick you up!” Sinbad grinned, as though this was simultaneously the most obvious and fantastic thing in the universe.

“…What?” Ja’far asked dumbly, needing a few seconds to process this information properly.

“I came to pick you up so we could go out and then have dinner together.” This time however, Sinbad doesn’t give Ja’far time to respond as he nonchalantly walks into the white haired male’s apartment. “Take your time to get ready, I’ll just wait here until you’re done!”

Ja’far gaped at Sinbad’s complete and utter disregard for his personal space. Or feelings. Or schedule. Or anything!!! When had Sinbad gotten so arrogant! This just proved Ja’far’s old suspicion that Sin constantly needed a babysitter in order to behave properly. Unfortunately for him, said babysitter had been none other than himself in their previous life, and it would seem no one else had stepped up to the task in his stead.

“And what makes you think I’m going to just follow you?” Ja’far retorted, clearly unimpressed by Sinbad’s antics.

Sinbad just grinned, sat down on Ja’far’s couch and said in the most cocky, arrogant and confident way possible “Because you still haven’t kicked me out of your house.”

LINE BREAK

30 minutes later, Ja’far found himself in Sinbad’s luxurious limousine, driving to who-knows-where. It seemed Sinbad hadn’t lost his penchant for the extravagant, if the car was anything to go by. Not to mention Ja’far had been forced to change outfits three times before he could get Sinbad’s approval to leave the house. Although he had to admit that walking out of his bedroom with jeans and a t-shirt the first time around was Ja’far’s own way of protesting the situation. Of course it was stupid of him assume that was an appropriate state of dress when Sinbad was clad in a full suit. But it felt good to retaliate nonetheless.

As they drove off, Ja’far made sure to wear a mask of disapproval and annoyance on his face, on the inside, however, he couldn’t be any giddier. Although he would have enjoyed a call or, hell, even just a measly text message to warn him, he couldn’t honestly say he wasn’t happy. Sinbad probably didn’t remember the past, but, clearly, that didn’t mean they would be strangers forever. Some part of him actually wished Sinbad didn’t remember… The end hadn’t been the most peaceful of endings… And Ja’far could only imagine what Sin had gone through after he himself had gone…

Ja’far was pulled out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder as Sinbad asked if he wanted something to drink. Ja’far accepted the offer and couldn’t help but notice how Sinbad’s hand lingered just a second too long and then trailed down his arm before reaching over to a compartment in the car, revealing a fridge full of various beverages.

“Anything catch your eye?” Sinbad asked, his gold eyes gleaming in the warm light of the vehicle. Ja’far could see Sinbad’s barely contained excitement, and it once again reminded him of how much he had missed this smile, these eyes, this hair; this man.

“Just some water please, thank you.”

“So, Mr. Ja’far… May I simply call you Ja’far? It sounds terribly formal to have to add Mr. all the time, don’t you think?” Sinbad inquired as he poured him a glass of water and a glass of champagne for himself.  Before Ja’far had time to respond, however, Sinbad continued “And please, same goes for me. Don’t call me Mr. Sinbad. Just Sinbad will do.”

“Of course.” The white haired male answered, a small smile spreading across his lips.

The two of them only exchanged a little small talk before they pulled up in front of a very-expensive looking restaurant. The second the car stopped, Sinbad escaped from his side of the car, only to reappear on Ja’far’s side of the vehicle. The purple haired man elegantly opened the door for Ja’far, extending his hand out for him to take as he stepped out of the vehicle. Ja’far ignored the outstretched hand, however, and seeing Sinbad’s dejected expression, let a grin spread on his own lips.

“I am no helpless maiden. I can get out of a car on my own, thanks.” He said as he confidently walked past Sinbad and towards the restaurant. He wondered if he should feel more nervous… This was, for all intents and purposes, a date, wasn’t it?

It only took Sin a few seconds to catch up with him, the two of them striding easily into the place. When they entered, however, Ja’far felt his confidence waver slightly. This was one _hell_ of a restaurant. Way above his paygrade, that was for sure.

“We have a reservation for two under ‘Sinbad’.” The CEO explained smugly to the waiter, who immediately ushered them into a private room, illuminated by candle light.

The waiter sat them down, handed them menus and began to tell them what the soups of the day were and a whole lot of other things Ja’far failed to register. Another waiter immediately walked in with a bottle of white wine and served both he and Sinbad as the other waiter chatted away. Sinbad thanked both of them and all too quickly they were alone again.

Sheepishly, Ja’far opened the menu and looked for the prices which were… Mysteriously not listed… Anywhere. Before he even had time to point this out to Sinbad, however, the purple haired man cut in, not even glancing up from his own menu.

“Don’t worry about the prices. They aren’t listed on purpose.”

Dejected and more than a little wary of the price this meal will inevitably cost, Ja’far began to make his selections. Once the orders hand been taken, the two were left in a comfortable silence as they waited for their food to arrive.

“So, Ja’far, tell me a little more about yourself.” Sinbad asked, an easy smile on his face.

“Well… There’s not much to tell honestly.” Ja’far began, not entirely certain what it was exactly that Sin wanted to hear… Needless to say, he didn’t often go out on dates.

“Nonsense! Everyone has plenty to say about themselves! … Let’s see, what’s your favourite season of the year?”

Ja’far eyed Sin doubtfully. He may not go on dates often, but he was pretty sure talking about the weather was up there in the “list of conversation topics that should be avoided” on a first date.

“… Winter. And you?” Ja’far answered slowly, knowing full well what Sinbad’s favourite season was.

“Now that is one horrible season. Summer is much better than winter…” This, predictably, sent Sinbad off on a tirade of all the 6 thousand reasons why summer was the best thing in the world.

This, surprisingly enough, launched both of them into vigorous conversation. The evening seemed to go by in a flash, filled with friendly banter, hearty laughs and a substantial amount of flirting. Ja’far felt Sinbad’s foot slide sensually up his leg more than once throughout the night and by the end of night, Sinbad was tracing slow patterns on Ja’far’s hand. He didn’t know if this was the little bit of alcohol he had had or if it was simply Sinbad’s presence intoxicating him, whatever it was, Ja’far felt more bold, and joyful than he had in a very very _very_ long time.

When dessert had been eaten and the bill paid, Ja’far couldn’t help but feel sad that the night would be ending quite so soon… Just this night alone was more than he had ever hoped for, and although it was last minute, although it wasn’t their previous life, although this wasn’t a Sindiran restaurant and Sinbad probably didn’t have the same memories as Ja’far, it was like a dream come true.

Ja’far hadn’t noticed how lost in thought he had become until Sinbad cleared his throat, drawing Ja’far’s attention back onto the purpled haired man.

“Say… Do you have any plans after this?” Sinbad asked, voice low and sultry.

Ja’far’s blood instantly boiled up, and his heart began to race. He knew what Sinbad was implying, asking. God knows how long he himself had wished, dreamed, for something like this. In the back of his head, the rational part of his mind was telling him not to sell himself out like a cheap whore, but the lust and love he had kept buried for so long seemed to get the better of him.

“Well… Only if you do…”

The second the words left his lips, Sinbad grasped Ja’far’s hand and quickly pulled them out the doors.

“Your place, or mine?”


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this doesn't follow the current manga's plot line, but you know whatever this is fanfic.  
> Anyway, sorry this is so late! I had finals to deal with so yeah... Hope you enjoy! And thanks again to everyone who comments, bookmarks and gives this fic kudos! It really helps motivate me!!

The two had barely stepped into the apartment as their lips came crashing together in a mix of desperate heat and lust. Ja’far found himself immediately pinned to the door, as he and Sinbad kissed furiously, hands feeling each other all over. More quickly than Ja’far had thought possible, his shirt had been completely unbuttoned and Sinbad’s hands were feeling his chest, mapping out his skin. Desperately, Ja’far pulled at Sinbad’s suit, longing to see and feel the man’s bare chest.

In the back of his mind, Ja’far knew this was a bad idea. He knew that he was rushing things, knew that he was no better than the Sindrian girls who gave themselves to their king every other night. He knew that if Sinbad just saw this as a one-night-stand it would hurt him beyond repair. The rational part of his mind was screaming at him, telling him that this was a  _horrible idea_  and that  _he should be stopping this right now before it gets out of hand_.

The less rational part of him, however, could not bring himself to stop the haze of kisses and awkward stumbling towards the bedroom. He couldn’t help the desperate, wonderful, treacherous pounding in his chest telling that this was everything he had ever dreamed for.

When they reached the bedroom, Sinbad immediately pushed Ja’far onto the bed and climbed over him. When Sinbad locked his lips with Ja’far’s again, he couldn’t deny the passion and softness between them. Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck and deepened the kiss. This might be the biggest mistake of his life, but right now, Ja’far couldn’t feel more complete.

Sinbad’s hands trailed down his body, teasing, slowly making their way down to Ja’far’s pants. The CEO lingered a little too long, hands trailing around his groin but never going for his ever growing erection or undoing the button and zipper and in protest Ja’far bucked his hips upward, effectively rubbing both their clothed erections together.

A groan escaped both their lips, and something seemed to snap in Sinbad then as he practically tore Ja’far’s pants and boxers off. Before Ja’far could do the same to Sinbad’s own garments, however, Sinbad glided down to his crotch, making his face hover over Ja’far’s erection. He could feel Sinbad’s hot breath ghosting teasingly on his length, making him flush. It took everything in him not to simply buck up into Sinbad’s face.

“Please, Sin.” Ja’far asked desperately, unable to deny the fiery longing for Sinbad to  _get on with it_.

No sooner had Ja’far uttered Sinbad’s name did Ja’far feel soft, wet lips engulf his length. He let a soft, satisfied groan escape his lips as he fisted his hands in Sinbad’s long purple locks. Sinbad sucked and licked him expertly, making all rational thought escape him in an instant. Somewhere in the back of his head, Ja’far was aware that no one could be this good their first time around, but his thoughts didn’t dwell on that very long. Within minutes Ja’far was already dangerously close the edge.

“Sin, stop…” Ja’far panted weakly, tugging slightly at Sinbad’s hair.

Thankfully, Sinbad listened and gave his length one last long suck before he released it.

“God, you’re so sexy Ja’far...” Sinbad grinned, eyes diluted and face flushed.

Ja’far pulled the CEO into another passionate kiss as he began undoing Sinbad’s pants, slowly fisting the older man’s cock. Quickly, Sinbad shifted their positions so Ja’far was sitting in his lap, both their cocks grinding up against each other. The two of them easily built a steady rhythm and in the throes of the moment, Ja’far didn’t notice Sinbad grabbing a tube of lube from his pants.

The wet digits circling his entrance came as a surprise and Ja’far couldn’t quite help the hitched groan that escaped his lips.  Slowly, Sinbad inserted one finger. Ja’far felt the man’s piercing gaze on him as he sucked in a breath at the intrusion. True, it was a rather strange feeling at first, but it wasn’t like Ja’far had never experimented on his own.

Soon enough, Sinbad was able to add a second and then third finger, and after only a little adjusting, Ja’far was already enjoy every second of it. He was bucking into the fingers fucking him desperately, already longing for something more. When Sinbad removed his fingers from inside him, Ja’far barely had time to feel disappointed because he felt Sinbad’s cock nudging at his entrance almost immediately after.

Sinbad entered him slowly, and despite the slight discomfort at being stretched so far, it was everything Ja’far had ever dreamed for. When Sinbad was fully sheathed inside him, they both paused, giving Ja’far’s body a little time to adjust. The white haired male couldn’t wait much longer however, and ended up being the first to move, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Sinbad.

From then on, Sinbad fucked Ja’far so hard and fast that he could no longer contain his moans. His mind went blank with pure bliss and, sadly, neither of them lasted very long after that. Ja’far came first, crying out Sinbad’s name, and Sinbad followed mere seconds after.

They both immediately went limb, collapsing on the bed. Sinbad was the first to move, grabbing Ja’far and spooning him. He felt Sinbad give him a tight a squeeze and kiss him on the head. All too suddenly, a rush of emotion overcame Ja’far as a lump formed in his throat and tears brimmed at his eyes. Every single fiber in his body wanted him to tell Sin he loved him; that he always had and always would. But of course, Ja’far knew he couldn’t do that. Not yet anyway…

Swallowing down the tears, Ja’far closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

 

* * *

 

 

_They had put Ja’far in Sinbad’s cell, and for the past 20 minutes neither had said a word to each other. They had done this with all the other generals too before they had…_

_Ja’far couldn’t take the silence anymore and turned to Sinbad, whose eyes were red and puffy from too much crying and had giant bags under them from lack of sleep. His clothes were torn up and bloody, the only evidence left of the torture Al Thamen had inflicted upon him. It hurt beyond words to see the strong, caring man so crushed. Ja’far knew all too well the guilt his king must be shouldering and for Sinbad’s sake, Ja’far knew he had to stay strong. This had already been hard enough on him…_

_“Sin...” Ja’far began, breaking the heavy silence between them. Sinbad wordlessly looked up at him. The hollowness with which Sinbad looked at him sent a stab of pain throughout his chest. He had never seen Sinbad this way, and he knew that what he was about to ask would not help ease the lost look in Sinbad’s eyes._

_“Listen… I…” Ja’far began, his voice almost breaking as he spoke. “You need to make me a promise.”_

_“What is it?” Sinbad asked, voice hollow and weak._

_Ja’far gulped and took a second to calm himself. His own tears were threatening to fall, but he couldn’t let that happen. Not in front of Sin, not when he was like this._

_“Promise me you won’t give in, you won’t let our deaths be in vain. No matter what they say, no matter what they do, don’t let our deaths be for nothing.”_

_It hurt to say it, hurt to admit the reality of what was about to happen. But how could they not? The seven others had been killed, one by one, in front of their eyes. The seven others had spent time in Sinbad’s cell before the execution. And now it was his turn. He knew it and so did Sinbad._

_Sinbad stayed silent for a second, as though contemplating the request, contemplating what had and would inevitably happen._

_“… I promise, Ja’far.”_

_Relief and sorrow filled Ja’far, and it took everything he had to hold back his tears. He wanted to tell Sinbad how he felt. But he knew that wouldn’t be fair. He knew that such a revelation would only make things harder for Sin, and he couldn’t let himself inflict that upon his king, no matter how desperately he wanted to let it out, no matter how desperately he wanted to tell Sin how much he loved him._

_Just a few seconds later, guards came to the cell and carried them into a large, sickeningly familiar room. Blood stained the floors and shackles lined the walls. A chair with bloodied straps and harnesses sat at the far corner, and Ja’far felt nauseous just looking at it. The two of them were placed at opposite ends of the room, Sinbad on the far end and Ja’far near the entrance. The wall to his left, the same wall he had stood by, helplessly, seven times previously as he watched the others die was now empty. He was the last remaining general. And that meant that the only person forced to watch him die was Sinbad._

_Ja’far barely heard the questioning. He had heard it too many times at this point to care. So instead, he stared at his king, and remembered all the reasons he had followed Sin in the first place, all the reasons why he loved him. He didn’t regret his decisions, even if this was what it had all amounted to. He knew, in the depth of his heart, that he would do it all again if he had the chance._

_He heard the executioner begin to count down._

_10_

_“NO PLEASE! JA’FAR!” Sinbad yelled desperately._

_9_

_The guard next to Sin kicked him behind the knee, making his king fall to his knees._

_8_

_Ja’far swallowed, holding back his tears. He knew, despite everything, that Sin would keep his promise._

_7_

_Sinbad looked around himself frantically, horror, pain and fear painting his features._

_6_

_Ja’far knew he was looking for something he could use to save them. He also knew it was a lost cause._

_5_

_Looking defeated, Sinbad looked back up at him, and quietly, sadly, he mouthed something to Ja’far._

_4_

_“I love you.”_

_3_

_A single tear rolled down Ja’far’s cheek._

_2_

_He felt himself smile, inexplicably happy._

_1_

_And then the world turned black._

 

* * *

 

 

“SIN!” Ja’far yelled, tears streaming down his face, as he sat up in bed.

It took him a second register where he was, as chocked sobs began wracking his frame. It was okay. He had just dreamt about his death in his past life. He was okay. He was sitting in bed, in his apartment, and he was okay, he was alive…

“Ja’far? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Oh god… His sobs increased violently as he remembered what had happened the night before and who exactly was sitting in his bed with him.

He needed to get away, needed to be alone. He couldn’t face Sin, not like this, not now. He quickly got up, but pain he had not anticipated shot through his spine, and he immediately toppled to the ground. He frantically grabbed at his bedside table, trying to get up, trying to get away.

“Hey Ja’far calm down what’s wrong? It’s okay, hey…” Sinbad grabbed Ja’far’s arm and with the contact of Sinbad’s skin on his own, all the fight in him vanished in an instant.

Instead, he simply sat there, sobbing, no longer able to hold back his tears, his pain, and his memories. Sinbad scooped Ja’far up and embraced him, squeezing him as he cried. The two stayed like that for a long while as the tears slowly stopped coming. When Ja’far’s breathing had mostly evened out, Sinbad finally spoke up.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” He whispered softly, and Ja’far could hear the strain in his voice. Strain from what, however, Ja’far could not tell.

“… I can’t. You would never understand.” He responded in between shaky breaths.

“Well, maybe not, but you don’t know that for sure… And anyway, you said my name, so unless the sex was that bad…” Ja’far gave him a weak slap on the arm, a small smile gracing his lips.

It’s true, Ja’far didn’t know for sure that Sinbad didn’t have any memories from the past. With his current track record, however, and everything he would be putting at stake by telling Sinbad, he simply didn’t think it was worth the risk… Although, on second thought, he wasn’t sure how much worse he could make things, what with him waking up after sex and having all out freak out.

He gulped, contemplating his options… He supposed if he played it right he wouldn’t seem  _too_  crazy…

“Well… It was just… It was just a nightmare…” He stuttered sheepishly.

“Tell me about it.” Sinbad answered, his voice heavy with something Ja’far couldn’t quite identify.

“Well… Um… I know this is going to sound insane, but anyway… We were both put into a cell... We didn’t say much to each other, but I made you promise me something. Then we were brought into a large room, each of us on one end and then…” Ja’far’s voice broke, unable to finish the story.

Sinbad squeezed Ja’far before speaking up, voice thick with emotion.

“… And then I whispered something to you, and when the executioner reached 1, he killed you. Then, I was taken back to my cell and spent the next year and a half being subjected to Al Thamen’s tortures.”

Ja’far’s eyes widened, disbelieving.

“You… You mean…” Ja’far stuttered.

“Yes. I remember.” Sinbad said, looking Ja’far in the eyes for the first time since he woke up that night.

Silence filled the space between them as they processed exactly what this meant. For a split second, Ja’far couldn’t believe what was happening. Sinbad remembered. Sin had his memories! He remembered Partevia, Balbad, Sindria, Magoi, Magis, the Kou Empire and Al Thamen! He remembered being king and he remembered his generals! He remembered Ja’far and if the previous evening was anything to go by, that meant Sin hadn’t forgotten what he told Ja’far before he died… It meant… It meant…

As it slowly dawned on him, Ja’far couldn’t help the giggles that rose from his chest. The giggles slowly turned into all out laughter, and tears of joy slowly formed in his eyes. He tried to contain it, tried to explain why he was laughing, but he could hardly breathe due to the giddy hysteria overwhelming him.

“Ja’far? Are you okay?” He heard Sin ask, clearly confused by his sudden outburst.

Minutes passed before Ja’far was able to calm himself. He couldn’t just sit there and laugh like an idiot all night. He took a few seconds to let his breathing even out before he allowed himself to speak.

“Yeah… I… I’m… I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life. I mean… Gosh, do you know how long I’ve spent trying to find you? Or _anyone_ who remembers for that matter! Not to mention I’ve been working for KOUEN for the past 4 years! Do you even know how much of a pain that was! I swear to god I miss the times when I had to run after you and Sharrkan all day!” Ja’far paused, suddenly realizing what had just come out of his mouth. He watched in complete horror as a wicked grin spread across Sinbad’s features. “Oh god no! Sin, don’t you dare make my life hell again! I didn’t mean it!”

This time it was Sinbad’s turn to laugh. However, unlike his king, Ja’far wouldn’t just sit around as Sin laughed at his misery. He immediately tackled the older male, forcing the two into the most ridiculous, giggle filled wrestling match in history.

By the time the two of them had ceased wrestling, they had collapsed onto Ja’far’s bed, breathless and elated. Ja’far’s heart was racing, and he wasn’t sure if that was due to the exercise or the fact that Sin probably (or well, almost definitely), still had feelings for him. This meant they could do it all over again… This meant that maybe, just maybe, they could actually be what Ja’far had never let himself dream they could be in the past.

“Hey, Ja’far...” Sinbad began tentatively.

Ja’far looked over at the purple haired man, noting how he simply looked straight up at the ceiling when he spoke, rather than at him.

“Yes, Sin?”

“… I mean… You know… I think I got my answer tonight but… Just before you died” Sin faltered for a second, his face betraying how intensely he was still affected by the events of the past. “Right after I told you I loved you, you smiled. Was that because – ”

“ – I loved you too Sin. And I still do.” Ja’far finished primly. He had had enough of keeping to himself. This was his shot at a second chance, and he sure as hell wasn’t going sit around for years cowering in fear of rejection for a second lifetime.

He heard Sin exhale loudly, as though a giant weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. The ex-king turned his head back towards Ja’far, a beautiful smile painting his lips.

“Ja’far.”

“Sin.”

“Will you come work for me as my advisor at Sinsational Co.” He asked confidently.

“That depends.” Ja’far answered flatly.

“On…?” Sinbad asked, this time sounding far less confident that he had before.

“Whether or not you can keep your professional and romantic life separate. Because I will not have you waltzing into my office asking me to have sex with you at all hours of the day.”

Sinbad chuckled at that before rolling over and straddling the white haired male.

“What if we’ve both finished with work…?” He asked, a sultry, playful smile on his lips.

“Not in the office.” Ja’far stated primly, eliciting a slight pout from Sin.

“Alright fine. No office sex. Now, will you come work for me?”

“Of course I will Sin.”

The two grinned at each other, happier than they had ever been before. Ja’far fell asleep in Sinbad’s warm embrace, and it couldn’t have felt more perfect.

He could get used to this.


	6. Epilogue

A week had gone by since Ja’far and Sinbad had discovered their mutual feelings for each other. And oh what a crazy two weeks they had been.

Quitting his job at Kou Enterprises had been everything Ja’far had expected it would be: hours of hellish lecturing and threatening. Ja’far was sure some of the implied-but-not-clearly-stated death threats Kouen made were not entirely legal, but honestly, Ja’far couldn’t care less. He understood Kouen’s fury and concern, but he would be damned if he let the man’s anger stop him from returning to Sinbad’s side.

It felt strange, being jobless. Sure, it had only been for a few days, but that didn’t stop Ja’far from feeling incredibly like a fish out of water. He wasn’t used to just doing… Nothing. So in place of lengthy hours of work, Ja’far used the overwhelming amount of free time to do some exercise and visit his parents. Luckily for him, Sinbad would come over every night after work. Unfortunately for the purple haired man, however, Ja’far used most of that time to ask about Sinsational Co.

Ja’far knew these lengthy work-related conversations annoyed Sinbad, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing as he was new to the company and would suddenly be hired as the CEO’s assistant, Ja’far could only imagine the resentment he would inevitably face from the long-term staff. The least he could do was not walk in totally clueless.

At first, Sinbad took it in stride and answered all of Ja’far’s questions as best he could. However, by the fourth day of questioning, Sinbad questioned Ja’far as to _why these things were so goddamned important when they had just found each other in a second lifetime and anyway it didn’t matter if he was new_. The white haired man had pointedly ignored the CEO’s complaining and continued his questioning. Sinbad’s childish behavior had never stopped him from doing his job properly in the past, and he would be damned if it affected him now.

When Ja’far finally breached the subject of the other generals, however, Sin didn’t really say much. Only stating that they all worked at Sinsational Co. and that he had been the last of his old generals to come work for him. After that, the conversation seemed to die. Ja’far didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that Sin was keeping something from him. Before he could ask anything else, however, Sinbad began kissing him furiously and from there, the subject had been completely forgotten.

By the end of the week, it was finally time for Ja’far to start his first day at Sinsational Co., much to his relief and excitement. Sin had driven him to the office that morning, and Ja’far couldn’t help but notice the giddy smile he wore for the entire trip. As they walked through the halls of the building and towards the elevator, Sinbad gave him rapid fire information about where each section of the company was located. From what he could tell, it was pretty straight forward.

“… And my office is on the last floor. Which means that your office is there too.” Sinbad concluded proudly as the elevator rose ever so slowly.

Ja’far nodded wordlessly, already preparing himself mentally for the chaotic mess that was no doubt Sin’s office. The elevator soundlessly stopped its upward trajectory, and Ja’far soundlessly followed Sinbad down a winding hallway towards what was no doubt his office.

The two stopped just in front of the door where, instead of opening said door, Sin simply stood there, his phone in his palm.

“Sin? Is there something wrong?” Ja’far asked suspiciously. The CEO jumped at that, his grin growing even wider.

“No, not at all!” He answered a little too quickly, opening the door.

Before he had time to register much of anything, the lights in the room quickly turned on as loud crackles sounded from inside. Next thing Ja’far new, there was confetti everywhere and a loud chorus of: “WELCOME TO SINSATIONAL CO. JA’FAR!!!!”

In the room, stood the seven generals he had once known and cared for, giant smiles painting their features.

The next thing he knew, he was being tackle hugged by a lot of over-excited, giggling adults.

“It’s about time we found you!!!”

“Welcome back Ja’far!!!”

“I see the years haven’t made you any less uptight!!”

“Glad to see my favourite little assassin again!”

The greetings continued in cheerful harmonies as Ja’far shot Sinbad a disbelieving, elated lance.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Everyone remembers.” Sinbad confirmed, the proudest of smiles gracing his lips.

Before he had time to say another word, however, he was already being dragged around the room by his old friends.

Yes, he would _definitely_ get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe wow this took forever to do... And it's pretty bad xD ... Well rip the epilogue! Anyway, thanks so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
